El príncipe de la destrucción
by TheAlexxD6
Summary: Un poder que no pidió, un legado desconocido y un futuro incierto muy problemático, él no sabía ni quién era realmente pero jamás iba a flaquear, pero una cosa clara estaba, destruiría a todo aquél que dañara a sus amigos ¡Él es Hyōdō Issei! Agradecimientos a TheFlashHero y Incursio Graal por motivarme a desarrollar esta idea que surgió de un One Shot.
1. One Shot

**No sé ni siquiera como rayos llegué a hacer esto, simplemente salió de la nada así de simple y llano.**

 **Esto será un One-Shot por el momento, hasta que crea conveniente lo seguiré, ya sea cuando tenga un avance en las demás historias.**

 **Lo único que sé es que me leí un FanFiction en donde Issei era Hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia, en donde fue secuestrado y "humanizado" por algún tipo de magia y obtuvo la [Boosted Gear] porque el sistema del Dios Bíblico lo reconoció como humano.**

 **Así que se me ocurrió esta aberración.**

 **Créanme que solo se me salió así de la nada.**

 **Dejo en claro que Issei es OOC, tiene21 años y es OP.**

 **Modo de lectura:**

 **"Yo soy Issei Gremory, pero también Hyoudou y es lo único que me importa", Diálogos.**

 **[Hm, bien pensado compañero], Ddraig.**

 **'A veces no sé ni por qué lo intento', Pensamientos.**

 **(Suspiro), Onomatopeyas.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Issei Gremory: Príncipe de la destrucción**

 **Capítulo X: Encuentros.**

* * *

En la penumbra de la noche, un joven hombre va caminando por la calle, era verano y aún así hacía frío.

Dicho joven, no parecía tener más de veinte años de edad, su cabello rojo carmesí se mecía con el viento helado.

Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de color negro con unos pocos detalles en forma de rallas blancas enroscando sus brazos, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros junto con unas tenis negros con blanco, mientras que tenía una mirada aparentemente tranquila.

Sostenía en su mano derecha un teléfono celular.

El cual observó por unos momentos.

'Je, realmente no hay nada bueno en Facebook', Siguió caminando mientras dejaba de revisar su celular.

"En serio, esto se ha vuelto bastante aburrido, realmente estar solo no me ha hecho nada de bien", Susurró para sí mismo, o eso creía él.

[¿Que esperabas? si no te has revelado al mundo, solo algunos de los grandes saben de tu existencia... ni siquiera "él" sabe], Sonó una voz ronca en su cabeza.

'Y yo que creía que estabas durmiendo, parece que el bebé rojo ya se cansó de su más grande gusto, dormir', Dijo con claro sarcasmo el joven.

El ser en su cabeza bufó aburrido.

[Algún día entenderás las maravillas de dormir, estúpido compañero], Dijo el ser con diversión.

'Sé que te gusta dormir, es más, sé que cosas te gustan', Contestó el peli-rojo en su mente.

[Obviamente lo sabes, estamos ligados hasta el fin, Issei Hyoudou], El ahora conocido Ddraig le contestó al joven llamado Issei.

Issei solo resopló con diversión.

'(Suspiro) sé por Azazel que dentro de poco habrá una reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones], aparentemente el [Hakuryuukou] es el peón de "ella" y derrotó a Kokabiel, que bueno que no tuve que actuar', Le dijo el peli-rojo a Ddraig.

[Je, espero que el portador de Albion sea fuerte, no..., tiene que serlo porque sino barrerás el piso con él], Issei suspiró.

El peli-rojo se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental y entró.

Buscó un elevador y subió a su departamento.

Al entrar había un pequeño espacio en donde se deben poner los zapatos, y eso hizo, se puso unas pantuflas y fue a sentarse al sofá de su pequeña sala de estar.

'Siento que las cosas no saldrán bien en esa reunión, lo peor es que tengo que asistir como el [Sekiryuutei] y también me encontraré con "él", ¿porqué no puedo estar tranquilo en unas aguas termales con una chica sexy con unos grandes pechos a mi lado?', Se lamentó Issei.

 **XXXXXXX**

En una habitación, donde residían dos personas, una mujer con el cabello plateado sedoso, que se encontraba peinando el mismo.

Mientras que la otra persona que claramente era un hombre, quien tenía el cabello rojo carmesí, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

'¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo en el pecho?, es como si algo se avecinara y no puedo entender el porqué, estoy seguro que algo pasará en esa reunión, algo sumamente importante, más allá de lo político..., pero ¿Qué es?', El [Satán Carmesí] estaba en esa línea de pensamientos, que fue interrumpida por la presencia detrás suyo.

"¿Pasa algo querido?", Preguntó la mujer de cabellos de plata.

Sirzechs negó con la cabeza.

"No sé que es Grayfia, pero siento una sensación extraña que me deja intranquilo", Grayfia puso su mano en la mejilla de Sirzechs.

"Has estado actuando raro desde que me dijiste de ésa "aventura" tuya, me enojé mucho y tardé en hablarte por lo que hiciste, pero no estabas en las mejores condiciones en esos momentos, también que los ancianos del consejo querían un demonio poderoso con un [Longinus], no fue completamente tu culpa, eso y que estabas ebrio", Dijo Grayfia.

Sirzechs puso una expresión amarga.

"No dejaré de pedirte perdón por lo que hice, pero siento que algo no está bien con ello, la última vez que la vi parecía tan tranquila y no he sabido nada de ella por años, solo espero que mis acciones no hayan causado más daño del que ya hice", A esas alturas, el peli-rojo estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Grayfia lo beso en la mejilla.

"Dejemos esta conversación para otro día, tenemos que descansar, la reunión será en unos días, el [Hakuryuukou] es conocido y es parte de los demonios, pero el [Sekiryuutei] es lo que nos preocupa, porque todos tienen el mismo objetivo y ese es evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario, pero de él..., no sabemos mucho, solo que se ha dicho que es el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de todos los tiempos", Ambos estaban algo serios, pero ahora era momento de dormir.

Sirzechs le sonrió y de dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Bien, creo que tienes razón", Sonrió el Satán carmesí.

Se recostaron susurrando cosas bonitas, para luego ir a dormir.

 **XXXXXXX**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Issei había recibido la noticia por parte del Gobernador de los Ángeles caídos sobre aquella reunión.

Hoy iba a partir de Tokio a Kuoh, pero antes tuvo que hacer algo importante.

Era muy temprano, el joven peli-rojo estaba frente a una tumba.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Okaa-san", Dijo Issei con una expresión tranquila, pero con melancolía.

El pequeño ramo de flores moradas que Issei tenía en la mano, lo dejó a un lado de la lápida.

"Son cosmos, tus flores favoritas..., he estado bien Okaa-san, pero no puedo encontrar la paz en mi corazón..., me siento intranquilo..., me siento solo y puede que se mi culpa, pero no sé cómo manejar esto..., he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y otras de las que sí..., a-aprendí a tocar piano y-y..., terminé mi carrera universitaria mucho antes..., hi-hice algunos amigos, Arthur, Le Fay, Jeanne y Bikou, todos ellos son bu-buenas personas, aunque Bikou me saca de quicio a veces pero es divertido, ojalá pudieras conocerlos..., te quiero mucho mamá..., cuídate, en donde sea que te encuentres, por favor cuídate", Issei no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, la extrañaba mucho más de lo que pensó, incluso después de quince largos años...

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien le dio una muestra de afecto.

Cuando su madre falleció, él quedó al cuidado de su abuelo, que por la edad falleció unos años después.

Al menos el viejo, como Issei le decía, le dejó bastante dinero y conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural.

Acarició la lápida donde decía "Shizuka Hyoudou, madre, hija y una persona muy amable".

Se secó las lágrimas y con ambas manos se abofeteó no muy fuerte.

"Es hora de ir", Dijo antes de convocar un círculo mágico.

 **XXXXXXX**

Kuoh era una ciudad que se estaba urbanizando con rapidez, hacía un tiempo que no visitaba este lugar.

Según Azazel, el lugar de la reunión era en la academia Kuoh.

'En serio ¿una academia?', Pensó Issei con estupefacción.

En éste lugar, Kuoh, ocurrieron algunas cosas que no debieron y parecía ser el lugar de los problemas, problemas de los cuales Issei no quería formar parte.

El peli-rojo había ido a un hotel que tenía estacionamiento y dejó su motocicleta allí, y si no trajo su auto fue porque quería venir con estilo, ya que quedaba con su chaqueta de cuero.

[Pareces una especie de delincuente, aunque no mucho por tu cara de niño bonito, eso y que no tienes perforaciones, y que das un aire de..., como decirlo, de clase social ¿alta? ¿Nobleza?], Dijo Ddraig de la nada.

'No soy ni uno ni lo otro, solo soy yo', Ddraig no pudo con esa lógica.

[Bueno compañero, ten cuidado, algo me dice que aquí sucederá algo más], Issei asintió.

Cuando divisó la Academia pudo notar que había una barrera ilusoria que evitaba que las personas normales se acercaran demasiado, la pasó así sin más.

Luego pudo notar los muchos guardias que habían allí fuera, tanto Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios.

Algunos volteaban a verlo.

Él resopló.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con un chico aproximadamente 4 años menor que él, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos grises, pero lo que le pareció curioso del él, era una leve aura de dragón.

"Tú debes ser Issei, mi nombre es Saji Genshirou, Sona Sitri-sama me dijo que te recogiera a pedido del Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel", Issei asintió.

"Sí, soy Issei es un gusto, por favor lidera el camino, Genshirou-san", Dijo el peli-rojo con serenidad.

Saji no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía este sujeto con el Maou Lucifer, su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules, sólo que este hombre daba la sensación de calma y misterio.

'¡Malditos Bishounen! ¿Por qué no puedo estar así de guapo? ¡Maldición!', Pensó Saji.

Luego de entrar a la academia, tomaron rumbo a una sala que Issei no sabía cómo identificar, sin embargo notó las grandes auras que provenían de ese lugar.

[Cuidado y también buena suerte, en serio la necesitarás], Dijo el Dragón Galés.

Ambos entraron a la sala.

Siendo observados por todos.

"Disculpen, he traído a Issei-san como me lo han ordenado", Dijo Saji en tono cortés.

Las miradas de todos, o en su mayoría eran curiosas, mientras que la mirada de Sirzechs..., era asombrada.

'É-Él..., no, esto n-no puede ser posible...', Pensó Sirzechs con incredulidad.

Issei por otro lado sonrió a todos.

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, soy el [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación, es un gusto, ah excepto tú Azazel, a ti nadie te quiere", Bromeó Issei.

Los más jóvenes quedaron atónitos, sin duda no se esperaron algo como esto.

Azazel sonrió con diversión.

"Diablos niño, yo sé que no soy un buen ejemplo pero no te pases jajajaja", Como si de nada se tratase la tensión que había desapareció.

"Es un gusto volver a verte Issei-kun", Dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, vestido con una túnica blanco con rojo y una armadura dorada.

"Igualmente Michael-san", Contestó Issei con jovialidad.

Grayfia estaba observando a su esposo con preocupación bien disimulada, no sabía lo que Sirzechs estaba pensando, pero no sería nada bueno.

'Shizuka..., lo siento tanto...', Pensó el peli-rojo mayor con culpa, pero tenía que recomponerse, esto era una reunión muy importante.

Él lidiaría con esto más tarde.

Luego procedieron a presentarse todos.

Pero la presentación de alguien en particular, puso nerviosos a algunos y otros solo miraron con cautela.

"Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, soy el [Hakuryuukou], espero que seas fuerte, rival", Todos podían sentir las ganas de pelear del joven de cabellos plateados.

Issei por otro lado sonrió, su "Rival pre-destinado" era fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente como para darle pelea.

"No te preocupes [Dragón Desvaneciente], no te decepcionaré", Retó Issei, poniendo aún más nerviosos a Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, junto a sus acompañantes.

Luego de todas las presentaciones, se procedió a contar todo lo ocurrido.

Lo que sucedió fue esto, habían robado tres espadas sagradas de diferentes iglesias, los perpetradores fueron lacayos de Kokabiel, mientras que Balba Galilei el Arzobispo Genocida fue el cerebro detrás de la magia que unió las [Excalibur].

Cuando la iglesia notó la falta de las espadas, mandaron a dos exorcistas de nombres Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou, ambas portadoras de un fragmento de [Excalibur], posteriormente fue Irina quien resultó herida y de paso le arrebataron su espada.

Kokabiel llegó e hizo todos sus planes junto a Balba, antes de que Vali pudiese derrotarlo, Kokabiel reveló el máximo secreto de la iglesia.

La muerte de Dios.

Luego Vali lo derrotó.

Y aquí acaba todo.

"Lamento que uno de mis lacayos les haya causado tantos problemas", Dijo Azazel, pero aparentemente no le importaba mucho, recibiendo miradas de muerte por parte de los involucrados.

"Ahora que se ha dicho la parte de los demonios, nos gustaría oír la versión de los ángeles caídos", Dijo Sirzechs con seriedad, Azazel arqueó una ceja.

Azazel se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, Kokabiel actuó por su cuenta a espaldas de los demás líderes en Grigori", Dijo Azazel con calma.

"¿Dices que no tienes nada que ver con esto?", Preguntó Michael.

Azazel levantó las manos mientras hizo un gesto de poca importancia.

"Solo lo dejé libre para ver qué era lo que tenía planeado, pero no esperé que se infiltrase en esta ciudad, por cierto..., es un buen lugar", Sonrió Azazel.

"No cambies el tema", Dijo el Maou Lucifer con severidad.

"Oh vamos, el [Hakuryuukou] se encargó de él, ahora él está encerrado en la prisión de hielo del [Cocytus], pero también tenía preparado al [Sekiryuutei] por si acaso o no ¿chico?", Dijo Azazel dándole a Issei una mirada cómplice.

El peli-rojo menor resopló.

"Recuérdame que me debes mucho dinero por eso, tuve que desvelarme y no hice nada", Dijo Issei con los ojos entrecerrados.

Azazel suspiró.

"Si si, luego te lo envío", Todos se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar.

Entonces Michael habló.

"La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué motivó a Kokabiel a llegar a estos extremos?, aunque resulta bastante obvio que no está satisfecho con tus decisiones", Añadió el arcángel.

"Entonces era una persona bastante inestable", Dijo Serafall con mucha seriedad.

Issei asintió.

"Las personas como él, solo viven para la guerra, una vez le quitas su propósito de vida, ellos pierden su sentido como individuos en la sociedad sobrenatural, pues han vivido a base de guerras y batallas, mas no más allá de todo eso, y eso les tienta a querer hacer guerra para sentirse completos junto a la supuesta emoción de la guerra", Añadió Issei sorprendiendo a algunos.

"Sabes mucho del tema ¿no?", Dijo Serafall.

Issei se encogió de hombros.

"He estado en muchos lugares... te sorprendería la cantidad de personas belicistas que te llegas a encontrar", Respondió Issei con calma.

"Olvidémonos de estas tonterías aburridas y firmemos el tratado de paz de una buena vez..., ¿No es eso lo que quieren?", Exclamó Azazel sorprendiendo a todos.

Sin duda no se esperaban eso de él.

Un silencio incómodo azotó la sala, pero fue roto por Michael.

"Quienes comenzaron esta guerra fueron Dios y los antiguos Satanes, pero ya no están después de todo".

"Por eso tenemos a éstos dos aquí, si bien no forman parte de nuestro conflicto, pueden mover la balanza del mundo, y por supuesto me refiero al [Hakuryuukou] y al [Sekiryuutei], me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones", Dijo Azazel, mientras Vali e Issei observaban con calma.

Vali habló primero.

"Puede que quiera luchar contra tipos fuertes, pero luchar no lo es todo, a fin de cuentas puedo encontrar personas fuertes sin necesidad de guerra", Dijo Vali recibiendo sonrisas de algunos.

Mientras que Issei.

"La paz..., es algo que llevará su tiempo cimentar, no todos van a aceptarlo ahora, pero con el paso del tiempo tendremos algo que forjará lo que todos nosotros anhelamos, un futuro, y eso es algo que yo deseo observar y vivir, ya que aún me falta experimentar muchas cosa, viajar más, conocer más personas, tener una familia..., yo quiero algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgulloso, y ser parte de la alianza nos traerá eso", Dijo Issei con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que dijo dejó a todos muy pensativos y no podían decir que estaba errado, pues era algo que ellos también deseaban observar.

Pero...

(Suuuuuuwooosh)

"Parece que ha comenzado", Susurró Issei.

Los líderes parecían estar en no congelados, pero Rias, Vali, Xenovia, Yuuto e Irina, parecía no afectarles.

Mientras Sona, su [Reina] y Saji estaban congelados al igual que el resto de las piezas de Rias.

La barreras mágicas pronto comenzaron a frenar múltiples ataques.

"Magos..., parece que alguien tenía planeado irrumpir esta reunión", Dijo Sirzechs.

"¡Hey! ¡Se supone que la chica mágica soy yo!", Dijo Serafall con un leve puchero.

"Nuestros soldados...", Dijo Michael con preocupación al ver que todos eran "asesinados".

Issei junto a los líderes se acercó a la ventana.

"No se preocupen, esa es magia de tele-transportación", Dijo el peli-rojo más joven.

"Entonces alguien conectó nuestra barrera con una puerta", Dijo Michael.

Entonces la mujer vestida de sirvienta francesa habló.

"Al mismo tiempo, lograron des-habilitar nuestros círculos mágicos de transporte", Dijo Grayfia luego de verificar lo antes mencionado.

Luego pasaron a ver los demás miembros de la reunión y notaron que estaban congelados, como si hubiesen detenido el tiempo.

"Parece que no nos afectó gracias a nuestro gran poder", Dijo Sirzechs.

"Nosotros por nuestras espadas", Dijo Yuuto con su [Balance Breaker], mientras que Irina y Xenovia sostenían sus espadas.

"Y a nosotros dos por nuestros dragones", Dijo Vali mirando a Issei, mientras Rias tenía su mano en su hombro.

"Yo estoy bien gracias a ti", Dijo Rias sonriéndole a Vali.

Azazel parecía pensativo.

"Parece que han usado al Medio-Vampiro y lo forzaron a entrar en [Balance Breaker]", Comentó Azazel.

Issei habló nuevamente.

"Nos han atrapado, fue una táctica muy buena, nos encerraron en la barrera que los líderes hicieron y usaron al sirviente de Rias Gremory como arma, estamos en Jaque", Con ello todos los no afectados estaban serios.

"No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Si el poder de Gasper-kun se vuelve más fuerte, incluso nosotros nos veremos afectados", Issei estaba un poco perplejo.

'Supongo que por eso no estaba aquí', Pensó el peli-rojo.

"No hay nada mas insultante que unos terroristas usen a mi familia", Dijo Rias muy molesta.

"Entonces tenemos que enviar a alguien para detener a los terroristas y recuperar al medio-vampiro", Habló Azazel.

"Onii-sama yo iré, después de todo Gasper es mi familia", Dijo Rias con seriedad.

"No podemos enviarte sola", Habló Sirzechs.

"Entonces, yo acompañaré a Rias", Dijo Vali, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sirzechs.

"Si usamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama, entonces podremos enviar a una persona más contigo", Dijo Grayfia.

"Entonces, les deseo suerte", Sirzechs tomo de nuevo una postura más seria, pero aún sonriente.

Issei se acercó un poco a las ventanas.

"Lo único que necesitan es un poco de ayuda", Issei levantó la [Boosted Gear] con la gema del centro brillando intensamente hacia los magos con la palma abierta.

"Vayan ustedes, les apoyo desde aquí..., ¡Dragon Shot!", Una esfera de poco tamaño apareció en la palma de Issei y la golpeó.

(PSHIIIIIIN) (¡BOOOOOOOOM!)

Toda la pared, junto a las ventanas y una enorme cantidad de magos habían desaparecido.

'¡Qué poder!', Pensaron los estudiantes.

'Hmm, el chico ha crecido en poder... no por nada Sirzechs es su padre, y ahora que lo veo ni siquiera ha hecho un [Boost], impresionante', Pensó Azazel.

Grayfia había empezado a hacer el círculo mágico junto a Sirzechs.

"Antes de que se vayan, tomen esto, ayudará a que controlar el poder del Medio-Vampiro", Azazel les entregó un brazalete plateado con una gema violeta en el centro.

"Cuento contigo para que protejas a Rias", Dijo Sirzechs a Vali.

Quien asintió.

El círculo mágico bajo de ellos dos, desapareció junto con ambos.

"Una vez que salven a Gasper-kun, comenzaremos nuestra retirada", Dijo Sirzechs y todos asintieron.

La sirvienta observo un círculo mágico formándose en el aire.

"Sirzechs-sama", Dijo Grayfia avisando al Maou Lucifer.

"Este círculo mágico..., ¿acaso es...?", Sirzechs reconocía el circulo, al igual que Issei y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

"Lo siento, pero esa paz que quieren iniciar solo será un sueño, Maou Sirzechs-dono, Serafall-dono", De un círculo mágico salió una mujer de figura muy voluptuosa, tenía la piel morena y usaba gafas.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Serafall con una expresión sorprendida.

"La descendiente del Leviatán original, Katerea Leviatán", Expresó Sirzechs sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Mientras que Katerea resopló.

"Caos y ruina para el mundo", Sentenció Katerea.

Luego en la sala se escuchó una risa, Katerea levantó un bastón mientras cargaba poder demoníaco.

 **(¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

La sala entera estalló.

Los líderes habían hecho una barrera protectora, mientras que Issei estaba con algunas placas de su armadura puesta.

Había mucho polvo, cuando este empezó a bajar, observaron a Katerea mientras que esta tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] creando una barrera protectora? ¡Que lamentable!", Se mofó Leviatán.

Sirzechs miró a Katerea con expresión severa.

"¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de conseguir, Katerea?".

"Exactamente detener lo que esta conferencia trata de lograr, si Dios y los Maou Originales ya no existen, entonces este mundo necesita ser renovado desde los cimientos", Dijo Katerea con superioridad.

"¡Detente, Katerea-chan! ¿Porqué...?", Pidió Serafall con una cara suplicante.

Katerea posó su vista sobre Serafall con ira.

"Serafall, tú eres quien robó mi posición como Leviatán", Expresó Katerea con odio.

"Yo...", Serafall no pudo decir nada más.

Luego la morena sonrió.

"No te preocupes, te mataré ahora mismo y recuperaré mi lugar como Maou Leviatán", Katerea estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Serafall.

Si uno presta atención, sentiría la gran intención asesina proveniente de la descendiente de Leviatán.

"Yare Yare, pensé que esto era un problema entre los demonios...", Dijo Azazel sonriente.

"Pero estás tratando de obtener todo el mundo ¿Verdad?", Completó el Arcángel rubio con tranquilidad.

La morena empezó a jugar con su bastón.

"Sí, Michael. Este mundo está tratando de compensar la muerte de Dios y los Maou, ¡Reconstruiremos este mundo podrido y causaremos una revolución!", Dijo Katerea con los brazos extendidos a los costados.

En eso se escucharon unas risas.

"Niño... ¿De qué te estás riendo?", Cuestionó Katerea.

"Jajajaja..., (suspiro) ¿Podrido?, ¿Revolución?..., estoy de acuerdo con lo primero, pero usualmente quienes juntan esas dos cosas, son aquellos que normalmente mueren primero", Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a algunos, mientras que Azazel solo podía estar de acuerdo con él.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!", Katerea empezó a liberar su aura demoníaca, una muy fuerte.

Issei hizo lo mismo.

"¿Puedo, Sirzechs, Michael-san, Azazel? aún tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con ella", Los líderes asintieron.

Sirzechs estaba muy sorprendido, el aura de su hijo recién descubierto estaba a una altura increíble, pero él sabía que se estaba conteniendo mucho.

"Katerea, ¿No tienes intenciones de retirarte?", Preguntó Sirzechs como última oportunidad.

Katerea pasó su mano por su voluptuoso pecho.

Cosa que Issei notó.

'Maldición, ¡tiene unos pechos increíbles! que desperdicio..., ¿Por qué tiene que ser de los malos? como odio estas situaciones', Pensó Issei.

"No Sirzechs, fuiste un buen Maou... pero lamento decir que no fuiste el mejor", Katerea tomó una expresión seria y empezó a flotar.

"Ya veo, qué lástima", Sirzechs cerró sus ojos, mientras él y los otros dos líderes creaban una barrera.

Issei sacó sus alas demoníacas y empezó a levantarse del suelo.

"Un descendiente de Leviatán y una bestia del apocalipsis... no es un mal oponente, así que... veamos como se ve el Armagedón", Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Que arrogante, pero era de esperarse de un vil bastardo", Ambos mandaron un gran pulso de aura que desintegró a muchos de los magos aún presentes.

Katerea conjuró varios círculos mágicos de donde salió poder demoníaco y se juntaron formando un dragón.

Issei solo los esquivó fácilmente.

Entonces más y más siguieron saliendo.

Issei aún seguía esquivando, mientras observaba muy bien a su alrededor.

Uno que estaba por impactar, fue rápidamente bloqueado por un una barrera.

"¡HAAAAA!", Varios círculos mágicos aparecieron arriba de Issei.

Quien miró hacia arriba, luego volvió a esquivar, el ataque tiene un gran poder.

'Si eso me golpea recibiré daño, pero no lo suficiente como para que lastime demasiado', Pensó Issei.

"¿Recuerdas la muerte de tu querido amigo Creuserey Asmodeus?", Preguntó Issei.

Katerea abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Así que eras tú el mocoso de hace cinco años..., je, no importa ese imbécil se confió y pereció por tu mano, a causa de su propia estupidez", Se mofó Leviatán.

Issei negó con la cabeza.

"En serio eres bastante despreciable", Dijo Issei con seriedad.

Si algo no le gustaba a Issei, eran los malos amigos o los que no les importaban sus camaradas y los traidores, ellos simplemente son basura.

"¡Entonces, Issei Gremory! ¡¿Estás preparado para morir?!", Exclamó Katerea, sorprendiendo a todos.

Los presentes a excepción de Michael, Azazel, Grayfia y el propio Sirzechs, estaban en shock.

Issei suspiró con pesadez.

"En serio tienes una boca muy grande Katerea Leviatán, no me gusta usar ese apellido...", Issei a estas alturas ya no iba a seguir jugando.

Katerea por otro lado, se burló.

"A qué hijo bastardo le gustaría usar su verdadero apellido, no lo crees ¿Sirzechs?", Dijo Katerea, mientras que todos los que no sabían voltearon a ver al susodicho.

"Sabes, eso era un secreto..., pero sí, soy hijo de Sirzechs Gremory con una mujer humana, a ojos de todos no soy más que un simple bastardo, pero banalidades como esa para mí no son más que nimiedades", Issei seguía muy serio.

Katerea creó un círculo mágico pequeño, de donde salieron cosas parecidas a serpientes.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA", La piel de Katerea por unos momentos se volvió azul, pero cuando ese color desapareció, su aura creció mucho más.

'¿Serpientes?', Pensó Issei con sorpresa, pero también con mucha cautela, había algo en ese poder que lo hacía muy familiar.

Katerea lanzó un ataque devastador en una sola dirección, destruyendo gran parte de lo que fue el campo de tenis de la academia.

"Primero quiero unas respuestas, antes de que perezcas por mi mano", Issei apareció justo detrás de Katerea.

La susodicha cargó mucho poder demoníaco en su mano para aumentar su fuerza.

Lanzó un puñetazo en contra del peli-rojo menor, quien solo con la mano desnuda bloqueó el golpe.

"Ese poder que tienes... no es algo que un descendiente de un Maou pueda conseguir así que, ¿Quien te está apoyando?", Preguntó Issei con severidad.

Él tenía una teoría sobre la persona que le dio ese poder a Katerea, solo quería ver si podría confirmar sus sospechas.

"No tengo que responderte..., ¡Ya que ahora morirás!", Exclamó Leviatán.

Katerea empezó a expulsar su aura y atacó con una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco.

 **(¡BAAAAAAAM!)**

Dio de lleno en Issei, generando mucho humo.

El tiempo volvió a fluir nuevamente y el complejo sello donde estaban saliendo los magos igualmente desapareció.

'Así que lo lograron ¿Eh?', Pensó Issei.

"¡JA! ¿En dónde quedó era arrogancia tuya eh?", Preguntó Katerea a nadie en particular.

Pero.

 **[¡Boost!]**

"Creo que es hora de que deje de jugar, sólo te derrotaré con un simple aumento, no eres merecedora de ver mi poder real", Sentenció Issei.

"I-Imposible..., ¡usé mucho poder demoníaco en ese ataque!", Katerea se estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa, ese mocoso era muy fuerte sin su [Sacred Gear] y ahora lo había activado.

"Prepárate", Issei de sus manos empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego.

En rápidos movimientos empezó a asestar golpes en diferentes lugares.

Katerea bloqueaba algunos pero otros por desgracia los recibió.

Ambos se alejaron.

Issei notó como todos los estudiantes estaban luchando contra los magos con todo lo que tenían.

"Je, verlos así me dan ganas de no contenerme..., que se le va a hacer..., ¡Balance Breaker!", Exclamó Issei.

Un enorme haz fuego rodeó a Issei.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

Cuando el fuego desapareció, se pudo notar una armadura roja como la sangre e intimidante.

"Ya no más juegos", De la nada unos pequeños haces de luz empezaban a juntarse en donde estaba la mano derecha de Issei.

 _ **(Si quieren darse una idea del como es el efecto, se parece mucho a cuando la sombra fundida de Zelda Twilight Princes une, solo que de color blanco en vez del negro)**_

"Esta es una de mis espadas más preciadas, la espada [Silver Claw], una espada [Divina], forjada con el mismo material que el Mjolnir y bañada en plata, adquirió en la hoja unas inscripciones y un poco de mi sangre para que solo yo pueda usarla, la recibí como un regalo de parte del dios del norte, Odín", Todos miraban sorprendidos la hoja de doble filo.

La hoja era aproximadamente de unos 140cm de color negro y su filo era plateado, la guarda extendida hacia los lados con una leve curvatura hacia arriba, el mango era de un color negro y el pomo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Dragón de color plateado.

En el vaceo de la espada brillaban entre dos colores dorado y rojo palabras en lenguaje dragón que daban el nombre de la misma junto a un hechizo de sangre del portador, para que sólo él pueda blandirla.

 _ **(La espada está basada en la espada Garra de Canción de Hielo y Fuego)**_

En un movimiento veloz Issei cortó un poco a Katerea.

La herida de Katerea estaba expulsando mucha sangre y estaba humeando debido al poder Divino en la espada, solo fue un simple roce.

"¡AHHHG! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!", Katerea expandió sus brazos y atrapó el brazo derecho de Issei.

"Un nuevo mundo viene ¡Y no tienen un lugar para ti, Issei Gremory!, si puedo asesinar al [Sekiryuutei] más problemático de la historia, ¡no me importaría dar mi vida a cambio!", Al aura de Katerea estaba excediendo los límites.

"Así que te auto-destruirás, en serio no eres divertida", La espada de Issei empezó a irradiar una energía extraña, era de color negro con rojo y parecía bastante irregular y muy poderosa.

"Pero no es nada para el [Poder de la destrucción]", Con un tajo sencillo, Issei cortó las manos de Katerea.

"Salúdame a Creuserey, ya que vas para ese lugar", Con su mano derecha creó una gran cantidad de [Poder de la destrucción].

 **(¡GOOOOON!)**

El ataque no dejó nada y de paso se cargó lo que quedaba de la zona deportiva.

"No vales ni un brazo", Desvaneciendo su [Balance Breaker] empezó a descender.

Cuando bajó, pudo notar las miradas de todos.

"No me vean así, me hacen sentir raro", Dijo Issei un poco avergonzado.

Azazel y Michael empezaron a reír.

Entonces...

 **(CRACK..., ¡CRAAASH!)**

La barrera se rompió y alguien aterrizó donde estaban todos.

Issei se sorprendió.

"¿Bikou? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Dijo Issei al joven que había llegado.

Bikou es un joven de unos 19 años que viste una armadura china de color rojo con detalles dorados y una capa color rojo, mientras portaba un báculo.

Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, en su cabeza tiene una especie de anillo de oro.

"Solo venía a avisarte "que ellos" están haciendo su movimiento, van a ir con los nórdicos, te recomiendo que avises y que se preparen", Dijo Bikou de manera despreocupada.

"Yo Azazel", Saludó Bikou.

"¿Y ése quién es?", Preguntó Vali, sintiendo un gran poder emanar del joven.

"Él es Bikou, descendiente del Luchador Buda Son Goku (o Sun Wukong), el [Sekiryuutei] y Son Goku, sin duda le queda", Dijo Azazel de manera despreocupada.

"Un placer conocerte ¡[Hakuryuukou]!", Saludó Bikou alegremente, ajeno a toda la situación.

Entonces Bikou se acercó a Issei.

"Bueno, eso era lo que venía a avisarte, en cuanto a Arthur, Le Fay y Jeanne ¿Qué les digo?", Preguntó Bikou un tanto más serio, cosa que todos notaron.

"Diles que vayan a mi departamento dentro de una semana, ahí formaremos un plan, ahora que las [Tres Facciones Bíblicas] están juntas tenemos una mayor oportunidad de hacer el _plan_ ", Instruyó Issei.

Bikou asintió en comprensión.

"Está bien, nos veremos entonces", Bikou empezó a girar su báculo y golpeó el suelo con él.

Una "nube" de humo negro apareció en los pies de Bikou, el susodicho empezó a hundirse en el suelo.

"¡Nos vemos!", Se despidió el Youkai.

Todos observaron a Bikou irse, entonces Sirzechs se acercó a Issei.

"¿Crees que podríamos hablar?", Preguntó Sirzechs ansioso.

"Sí, pero sería una buena idea hacerlo después de que terminemos esta reunión, hay un punto que creo que sería conveniente tomar en cuenta", Issei asintió, ambos se dirigieron a todos.

"Entonces como Bikou vino a avisarme de algunas cosas, creo que sería correcto abordar el tema de [Khaos Brigade]", Durante toda la reunión Issei se había mantenido con una expresión tranquila, y verlo tan serio era bastante contundente.

Los líderes se pusieron aún más serios de lo que estuvieron hace unos momentos.

"Es un grupo muy problemático, lo único que buscan es la dominación mundial, pienso que incluso si hubiésemos tenido problemas, al final terminaríamos uniéndonos para luchar contra un enemigo común, nada más ni nada menos que [Khaos Brigade]", Dijo Azazel.

"Se sabe que hay varios sub-grupos en esa organización, hasta ahora solo sabemos que hay dos que son conocidos y creo que son los únicos que hay hasta el momento..., la [Facción de los antiguos Maou] y la [Facción de los Héroes]", Añadió Issei.

Luego Sirzechs tomó la palabra.

"Y lo peor de todo, su líder, [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis", Todos los presentes o al menos aquellos que sabían de ello tuvieron expresiones sombrías.

Si alguien podría manejar un grupo de Terroristas que descienden de Héroes y Maou sería Uroboros.

Que alguien así tuviera un objetivo como ese, definitivamente tendrían que unirse, porque si no todos serían aniquilados.

"Yo tengo infiltrados en la [Facción de los Héroes], una gran amiga mía, pero eso se los enviaré en documentos con toda la información que tengo acerca de los miembros ese Sub-Grupo", Dijo Issei mientras una sonrisa misteriosa se formaba en su rostro.

"Bueno creo que ya hemos acabado en este sitio", Habló Azazel mientras se estiraba.

Se volteó hacia sus subordinados.

"Bueno, es hora de que las cosas cambien, estoy cansado, tienen mi palabra y firma de los Ángeles Caídos seremos parte de esta alianza", Dijo Azazel mientras se iba junto a sus subordinados.

"Una amistad entre los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos es algo que solo se veía en sueños, pero es un buen inicio para mejorar y progresar", Dijo Serafall con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de ello, Vali pidió que Xenovia Quarta y Asia Argento pudieran rezar y Sirzechs lo tomó como una ofrenda de Paz por parte de los Demonios, posteriormente él se fue junto a Irina Shidou y sus subordinados.

Al final solo quedaron los demonios.

"Uf, creo que ya quedó arreglado", Dijo Issei mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y la guardaba en su dimensión artificial.

El joven peli-rojo quedó solo en una playera gris claro.

Entonces fue cuando Rias Gremory se acercó junto a su nobleza, Sona Sitri con Tsubaki Shinra y Saji Genshirou se acercaron hacia Issei.

"Entonces eres el Hijo de Onii-sama", Dijo Rias sonriente.

Issei suspiró un poco.

"Bueno no voy a negarte eso porque sería incluso negar mi propia existencia", Dijo el Peli-rojo menor.

"Entonces Hyoudou-san es sobrino de Buchou-san", Dijo la rubia Argento.

Él asintió.

"Sí, pero no la voy a llamar Oba-san u Onee-san sería extraño siendo que yo soy mayor", Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Quien se imaginaría que mi rival estuviese relacionado contigo Rias", Dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

"Es un poco desconcertante, Issei-san ¿Puedo llamarte así?", Preguntó Rias.

"Sí, todos pueden llamarme así", Respondió Hyoudou.

Todos sonrieron, el muchacho tenía carisma y encanto propio y eso que apenas lo conocían, parecía agradable.

Pero Vali sin duda sabía por Albion que Issei Hyoudou era un tipo muy poderoso, más que él y eso le emocionaba, ya sentía las ganas de ir a luchar contra él pero tenía que aguantar, ahora no es el momento adecuado para ello.

"Entonces siendo que eres hijo de Lucifer-sama y posees la [Boosted Gear], debes ser alguien poderoso y con experiencia en combate ¿No es así?", Dijo Sona mientras esta se ajustaba las gafas.

"Podrías decir eso, aunque preferiría no alardear, aún no llego a la epítome de mi poder, aun tengo que progresar en el control de mis poderes", Dijo Issei con modestia.

Los chicos hicieron algunas preguntas más hasta que precedieron a retirarse, dejando así solo al Maou Lucifer junto a la Reina más fuerte.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ninguno decía nada, aún había tensión en el aire.

"Issei-kun, ¿Podrías acompañarnos a casa de mis padres?, creo que ellos merecen saber de tu existencia", Dijo Sirzechs.

"Sí, hay muchas cosas que explicar", Dijo Issei mientras miraba hacia un lado.

Confrontar a su padre era algo que aún no esperaba hacer, pero por su madre lo haría, porque ella tenía la esperanza de que él lo conociera.

Y ahora era el momento de afrontar las cosas.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Bien, sé que esto los mantendrá confundidos y que no se esperaban algo como esto, lo sé yo tampoco lo esperaba pero tenía que hacerlo o no podría seguir con mi Fic principal, pues esta idea mantenía ocupada mi mente y no me dejaba espacio para más.**

 **Para cuando continúe esto será de otra manera, esto es algo así como un One-Shot hasta el momento, pero cuando lo haga realmente iniciaré con Issei de pequeño y no ahora que es un macho alfa 100% real no Fake y super guapo alv.**

 **Sin más que decir, este fue Alex**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Prólogo

—Hola…

Dijo un hombre alto, de pelo rojo carmesí y ojos dorados, vestido de traje negro. No estaba solo, venía acompañado de muchos niños, algunos con el mismo color de pelo que él.

No era un ambiente triste pero era muy callado y respetuoso.

—Ha pasado un tiempo madre, abuelo, abuela —habló para un trío de tumbas especiales.

Tomó una leve respiración antes de proseguir.

—Lamento no haber venido, han pasado muchísimas cosas y no sé cómo empezar. Aprendí a controlar ese poder que les hizo daño, terminé la universidad y conseguí empleo, estoy casado y tengo a mis pequeños, hubieron muchísimos problemas de por medio, peleas, muertes, viajes, aventuras y muchos amigos. Conocí a padre a mi medio hermano y a la esposa de mi padre.

Guardó silencio.

Los niños se acercaron a él y le abrazaron.

—Fue duro, tantas cosas que ignoraba y errores que cometí, las mujeres que amo… Estarías orgulloso abuelo.

El hombre sintió muchas presencias acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa, eran muchas y todas era impresionantemente poderosas.

—Ex, Kurenai, Airi, Zen y Shin.

Los niños mencionados miraron a su padre.

—Vayan a casa cuiden a sus hermanos, aún tengo cosas por hacer, los UL podrían estar cerca y los corruptos por Trihexa también —el hombre entrecerró los ojos—. No puedo dejar que lleguen a mi familia, no a mis niños, no a mis esposas.

Corriendo un hombre robusto apareció respirando agitadamente.

—Hyōdō Issei-sama ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Él tomó una decisión.

—Llévate a los niños Fergus, yo me quedaré aquí, llamaré a Vali.

—Papá ¡No! —fue el grito desesperado de Ex.

Fergus asintió y desapareció con los niños que estaban preocupados por su padre.

Un aura roja y violeta empezó a ser emitida por el hombre conocido como Hyōdō Issei, era tan densa que estaba incluso destruyendo el suelo como si este estuviera siendo reducido a nada, no quedaba ni polvo.

Era una tarde oscura y lluviosa, el hombre empezó a caminar a la calle y Fergus junto a los niños se habían marchado. Múltiples entidades empezaron a aparecer rodeando a Issei, bestias deformes y horribles salían de las alcantarillas, aullando por la ciudad.

Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron siniestramente, el suelo tembló y el hombre se lanzó sin temor a combatir a los seres.

—Todo aquel que amenace a mi familia, a mis seres queridos y amigos ¡DEBE SER DESTRUIDO!

[¡BOOST!]


	3. Alpha

**En realidad salió bastante corto, no creí que fuera así, pero creo que he dejado cosas ya establecidas.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado XD**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El príncipe de la Destrucción**

 **Capítulo 1: Alpha**

 **XXXXXXX**

—¡Que no sé quién diablos es Sirzechs! ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó con ira un muchacho, inhaló y exhaló tres veces, calmado así la furia que seguía invadiendo su ser—. En serio, déjame tranquilo o cosas muy feas pueden pasar.

Ante la amenaza la criatura fea y parecida a una araña, que era gigante, solo bufó aburrida, era una vista bastante desagradable, sus arácnidas patas se movían en orden —además de estar llenas de vellos gruesos y feos— su cara tenía más ojos de los que podía ser normalmente dando una estética sobrenatural y grotesca. Un torso humano en su mayor parte con vestigios de que estaba siendo corrompido por algún poder extraño, y lo que había sido un joven apuesto se había transformado en un monstruo horrible digno de las pesadillas más macabras de un infante.

Viéndolo con gracia y ganas de matar increíbles, la cosa se dirigió a él a paso tranquilo sumamente confiado, iba a asesinarlo sin dudar.

—Eres muy parecido a él, posiblemente un hermano bastardo, hijo de Zeoticus Gremory puede ser factible —dijo la criatura.

—¡Que no soy Gremory maldita sea!, ¿En serio sigues con eso? —dijo indignado—. Mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei, que te quede claro pedazo de miserable.

—Lo siento ¿Te ofendí? Que pena...

El joven al ver que la criatura no parecía entender decidió dejar de defender y comenzar a atacar.

—Bien… no digas que no te lo advertí.

Issei abrió sus palmas, sus ojos dorados se iluminaron siniestramente y el viento parecía haberse detenido en ese instante, temeroso de que algo le pasara. Un negruzco humo con manchas rojas y violetas incontrolables fue generado desde la palma de su mano derecha, echaba destellos que al hacer contacto con el suelo dejaba hoyos. Ese "humo" empezó a cubrir su mano como si fuera una especie muy extraña de guante.

Al ver esa energía emanando del joven, la bestia arácnida ensanchó su mirada penetrante, él reconocía ese poder y era algo que jamás olvidaría al estar frente a él.

—¡SABÍA QUE TENÍAS ESE MALDITO PODER! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Al ver esa energía fue que no pudo controlarse e iracundo se arrojó y con las ganas de asesinar tan fuertes que incluso parecía haber oscurecido el lugar.

—Heh… no te atrevas a retroceder —sonrió macabramente mientras la energía se hacía más grande, envolviendo por completo su puño.

 _Algunos minutos después._

—No duraste nada —dijo Issei viendo a la bestia con números huecos en todo su cuerpo, completamente lastimado de gravedad—. Lo siento, diría que no es personal pero para ti si parece serlo.

—Videre in inferno… —hablando en una lengua vieja él dijo.

Issei cargó nuevamente esa energía, solo que esta vez en forma de esfera semitransparente y etérea, la inestabilidad se notaba pero de alguna extraña manera era norma para el pelirrojo. Sin dudar un segundo arrojó lentamente la esfera a la bestia moribunda, esperando a que todo terminara por fin.

Cuando por fin lo tocó se extendió hasta cubrirlo por completo, no podía hacer nada más que gemir del dolor, la energía extraña y rojiza empezó lastimar tan solo apareció, en plena lentitud el monstruo empezó a desintegrarse sin dejar rastro alguno atrás y sería olvidado.

Cuando por fin acabó, él suspiró sumamente cansado, jadeando ligeramente.

—Gremory otra vez, Zeoticus y Sirzechs, cada vez es más confuso… ¿Mamá, quién diablos es papá? —con una expresión complicada, caminaba sin ganas a la salida del lugar donde se encontraba—. _¿Qué tendrá que ver Rias Gremory con todo esto…?_

En las penumbras de la noche él se perdió, dejando atrás al recuerdo de aquella bestia.

 **XXXXXXX**

Rojo… más rojo que el rubio rojizo, Rojo, tan rojo como la misma sangre, era el color de cabello que estaba viendo en el espejo frente a mí, es tan extraño tener ese color de pelo sin que sea teñido y me generó problemas cuando pensaron que era así y casi me expulsaron una vez.

No vale la pena recordar esas cosas, estúpidos que no comprenden ni comprenderán nada.

Lunes por la mañana, no es de los días favoritos de la gente y mucho menos para mí. Intenté acomodar como pude mi revoltoso pelo, aunque me parece curioso y molesto que siempre la parte del frente sea más controlable que la de atrás, allí sí se pone en punta además de ese estúpido ahoge que intenté arrancar una vez. Mi uniforme de la Academia Kuoh perfectamente acomodado, claro que me duché antes de ponermelo, no soy tan cerdo como para no hacerlo.

Dientes limpios, más que listo. Pelo peinado… mejor ni lo intento, uniforme perfecto

Con total pereza y ganas de destruir la escuela, era así como mis días generalmente empiezan.

¡Sol estúpido!

Arrastrando mis pies con ninguna emoción, estaba yendo directamente a mi escuela, la Academia Kuoh. Mi abuela me dijo, antes de fallecer hace poco, que me preocupara por mi futuro y realmente le pusiera empeño a mis estudios. Como toda mi familia —sin contar a mi padre, que no sé ni quién es— ya no está tuve que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, es difícil mantener los costes de luz y agua, por momentos es desalentador pero estoy bien ya que mi abuela entregó lo que mi abuelo había dejado en efectivo, incluso en la muerte sigues cuidando de mí...

Es dinero suficiente para vivir hasta llegar a la universidad, ahí ya tendría un trabajo como cajero quiero creer, tengo que racionar bien los gastos y cosas personales. Incluso con todo aquello no debo dejar de trabajar. Mi turno inicia justo después de la escuela, es una suerte.

No me tomó tiempo llegar a la escuela, debo decir que es muy imponente a simple vista ¡Pero la odio!

Pero hay chicas a montón ¡Eso está bien! Una linda chica a quien invitar a salir. Pero… yo tengo a alguien, es Kiba Yūmi.

—¡Ise!

Hablando del diablo.

—Yūmi-chan, buenos días —saludé, cielos Yūmi eres tan linda que debes ser irreal.

Yūmi es una chica muy bonita, tiene el pelo rubio platino, un rostro bello y ojos grises tan inusuales y hermosos, además ella es una chica enérgica y muy marimacho a veces. También ella tiene un cuerpo erótico ¡Muchas curvas! Mi novia es hermosa tanto en cuerpo como en alma ¡Además se deja hacer apapachos!

Ella me dió un leve beso en la mejilla, Issei eres un suertudo.

—Estás muy animada hoy —dije.

Ella miró hacia otro lado desinteresada.

—Bueno, estuvimos ocupados esta semana y no te vi mucho… ¿Puedo ir a cenar a tu casa hoy? —dijo, sus ojos se iluminaron alegremente.

Una cena… podría hacer algo rico de comer en la noche, tan solo salga de mi trabajo en el mercado rápido. Y veo que a ella le hace mucha ilusión.

Una velada con Yūmi-chan, ¡Sí!

—Voy a preparar algo delicioso, ya verás.

—La comida de Ise es deliciosa, no puedo evitar comer mucho.

—Vas a engordar si comes demás.

—A Ise no le importa si engordo.

—Eres un poco descuidada.

—No estoy gorda… ¿Verdad? —preguntó genuinamente preocupada por aquello, no está gorda para nada, aunque es gracioso molestarle, ¡Traté de no reírme, en serio lo intenté!—. ¡Dime!

Ella me dió un golpe en el brazo mientras hacía un mohín.

—Está bien, lo siento, mi mal —no me arrepiento, así puedo ver más facetas tuyas—. Cocinaré para una doncella que come como viejo.

Su rostro se volvió rojo hasta las orejas, noté leves lágrimas —molestas he de suponer— en las comisuras de sus ojos, rápidamente le salió una vena de la irritación.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!

Salí corriendo endiablado hasta los huesos, un golpe de Yūmi-chan puede doler bastante.

¡Esto es vivir como joven!

Eso sonó como si fuera un viejo, qué cosas.

 **XXXXXXX**

—¿A qué hora vas a llegar?

—Cuando acabe tu turno.

—Podría pedirle un favor al jefe, me debe una, podría salir más temprano.

Yūmi sonrió bellamente a su novio pelirrojo.

—Entonces me avisas cuando salgas.

—Bien —Issei se acercó a Yūmi y la tomó como seda del mentón de forma sutil y la miró a los ojos, de paso haciéndola sonrojarse—. Voy a esforzarme por cocinarte muy delicioso, nos vemos en la noche, te quiero.

Él le plantó un suave beso en los labios, afortunados eran al no ser observados, ella se levantó un tanto para poder llegarle. Es curioso ya que Yūmi sabía a bebida energética de uvas y él a jugo de naranja.

Al separarse ella miró al suelo mientras él la abrazaba amorosamente.

—Tengo que irme, prepararé una habitación para tí en caso de que quieras quedarte.

—Sí… te quiero —la rubia platino le obsequió una sonrisa hermosa.

El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba a paso lento. Mientras su novia estaba parada sonrojada en la entrada justo en los casilleros, su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho, casi queriendo salirse de la emoción.

—Ise… —aún se mantenía la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, los relamió calmosa.

Tan absorta estaba por aquella sensación persistente, que no había notado el momento en el que una pequeña chica —con apariencia demasiado infantil para una de preparatoria— de blancuzcos cabellos cortos, adornado con un clip de gatito, se posó al lado de ella.

—Yūmi-senpai puede ser pervertida a veces.

—¡Iyaaaa! —se asustó tanto que dió un gritó, pero al verla se pudo controlar levemente al momento en que posaba su mano justo encima de donde está su corazón, temblorosa—. Koneko-chan… no me asustes así.

—Senpai, Buchō me mandó a buscarla pero decidí no interrumpir su momento con Hyōdō-senpai.

Yūmi suspiró ya más relajada, escuchando a Koneko hablar atentamente.

—Vamos.

Koneko inexpresiva afirmó con la cabeza, ambas tomaron dirección a su Club, este residía en el único edificio antiguo restante. No era precisamente la más bella vista que esta ofrecía, pero la estructura seguía tan fuerte desde que se construyó a tales que lo dejaron cuando los anteriores fueron construidos desde cero. Fue poco el tiempo que les tomó a ambas féminas el llegar a su destino.

—Con permiso, Buchō, Akeno-san.

La habitación de decoración estilizada que recordaba a los tapices y mueblería digna de un noble de la antigüedad, candiles encendidos en la pared eran su sublime iluminación, además de algunos papeles con grabados en lenguas extrañas y grabados curiosos colocados en la pared, además todo aquello le daba un toque de misticismo bien logrado.

—Ara Yūmi, tardaste más de lo habitual —habló la muchacha conocida como Rias, dándole una sonrisa pícara y afable a la vez.

Rias Gremory, una estudiante de tercer año en la Academia Kuoh y presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Una chica de intensa melena roja carmesí, de rostro hermoso y ojos Azules cual mar, una belleza ligeramente exagerada para alguien de su edad, un busto prominente y voluptuoso, cintura delgadas y caderas atrayentes. No bastaba decir que la mayoría de los chicos —que eran más bien pocos— babearan por verla incluso, a ello se le sumaban de vez en cuando chicas, las confesiones no habían faltado aunque muchos carecieron del valor necesario.

—Ara ara Yūmi-chan ¿Qué estabas haciendo con tu querido Novio-kun? —dijo Akeno con una mirada sugestiva.

Yūmi no pudo atinar a más que sonrojarse fuertemente por lo que su Senpai estaba insinuando.

Himejima Akeno no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a belleza se trataba, un largo cabello negro peinado en la legendaria cola de caballo tan sólo sujetado con un lazo anaranjado, ojos violetas profundos y sonrisa amable. Además, parecía que su cuerpo había sido creado puramente para la sensualidad —cosa no muy errada— su busto era aún mayor que el de Rias, su estrecha cintura y las caderas indudablemente eróticas. Muchas personas de la Academia se referían a ella como "La esposa Japonesa ideal" o simplemente Yamato Nadeshiko, esto se debía principalmente a su actitud amable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, sin embargo esto último era bastante poco porque nadie se atrevía ir a pedir ayuda… quizás orgullo era lo que les sobraba.

—¡A-Akeno-san, no hemos llegado a ese nivel! —no negándose a lo que en futuro podría suceder, Yūmi contestó en "protesta".

—Estaban intercambiando fluidos —dijo monótona la chica de blanco cabello aumentando la llama.

—¡Konekooo-chan! —el rostro de la rubia platino se había vuelto un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Yūmi, recuerda usar protección para evitar accidentes —Rias comentó en tono de hermana mayor, siendo este muy estricto en esta situación, claramente molestando—. Quién diría que la "Princesa de Kuoh" sería una descarada.

—¡Moooo!

Luego de molestar a su amiga, fueron directamente al plato principal. Akeno había ido amablemente a preparar un té y las recién llegadas se sentaron en los muebles.

—Yūmi, debemos decirle a Hyōdō Issei-kun acerca de todo esto —Rias miraba a la cara a la rubia con total seriedad—. Temo que sea un hijo bastardo de mi padre y él peligre, los ancianos de los altos cargos no se van a medir si se enteran de eso, Hyōdō-kun tiene un aura indudablemente demoníaca, anormalmente fuerte he de añadir.

—Pero… —antes de decir algo siquiera, Rias interrumpió a Yūmi.

—Sé que te preocupas por él, lo quieres mucho después de todo —dijo la pelirroja suavemente—. Pero además de ello, dormido en su interior yace un Sacred Gear, sabes que si no hacemos algo su vida va a correr grave peligro.

La rubia mordió su labio con fuerza e impotencia, no queriendo meter a Issei a su mundo, una vida recluido y solitario era el modo de vivir de él, no necesitaba más problemas.

Pero vivir sabiendo lo que a ojo humano casi nunca se es visto era un peso importante, la resignación le llegó y leve temor la invadió ya que no quería que Issei la rechazara por no ser humana, después de todo, las chicas allí presentes eran Demonios.

Tristemente, ella sabía que si no hacía algo su querido Issei iba a sufrir mucho. Asintió a las palabras que Rias había dicho con anterioridad, aunque reacia.

—Está bien Buchō, pero… quiero ser yo quien le diga, no perderé a nadie más —prometió ella con la mirada ensombrecida.

Koneko puso su mano en el hombro de su Senpai.

—Hyōdō-senpai es un tipo valiente —habló ella ligeramente—. Él va a entender Yumi-senpai, todo saldrá bien, ya verá.

Yūmi al ver la confianza con la que dijo eso sonrió más tranquila, eran raras las veces que Koneko expresaba sus pensamientos de esas formas, por lo que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón esas dichosas palabras.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Hoy cerraremos temprano, puedes salir ahora yo me encargo del resto.

—Gracias jefe —respondió el joven sin prisa.

—Issei-kun, no te metas en más problemas, ya tuviste suficiente con la Yakuza local el mes pasado —aquel hombre de apariencia de delincuente dijo—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Jefe, creo que usted no es precisamente quién para decirlo —contestó el joven pelirrojo con gracia—. Tan solo es un Club nocturno de lucha, hay peleadores fuertes, mañana me enfrentaré con ese tal James puño de fuego, dicen que es un elemental.

Al ver la emoción de su empleado el Jefe suspiró, rascando ligeramente su cabeza con pesadez.

—Ay niño contigo, pelear con un elemental de cualquier tipo es peligroso —dijo el hombre—. Solo pueden ser dañados con técnicas especiales para ellos.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó alguna antes de morir, aunque no la he practicado en dos años —dijo él nerviosamente—. Tōki es una forma de luchar contra ese tipo de contrincantes.

—No se te olvide que no solo basta con golpearlos, son muy resistentes —comentó distraídamente el jefe—. Bueno, ya verás que haces.

—A ver que saldrá, nos vemos Jefe.

Al despedirse Issei salió de la tienda con algunas cosas en mano, era lo suficientemente temprano para salir, ciertamente no se había esperado esa orden de su jefe ya que era mucho tiempo antes de salir, incluso cuando ha pedido salir temprano en otras ocasiones similares.

Mientras iba caminando tan campante le había enviado a Yūmi un mensaje de que había salido, ella contestó y él simplemente sonrió bobo mientras en su cabeza aparecían los pensamientos "Yūmi-chan es tan linda" y ella misma sonriendo.

Cuando llegó al puente por el que generalmente cruza notó el ambiente perfecto para ver la puesta de Sol antes de que este llegara a ocultarse en el horizonte. Decidió detenerse un momento.

— _No creo que unos minutos hagan daño_ —pensó inocentemente.

Ya que a estas horas el sol ya no lastimaba la vista decidió observarlo atentamente, dando su última luz antes de que la luna tomara su turno, incluso parecía un trabajo, al menos esa era su analogía.

—O-Oye…

—¿Hm?

Quién había hablado era una chica. Alguien a quien había visto jamás, pelo de color negro y suelto ya que le llegaba a la espalda baja, ojos violeta vivos y bonitos, su rostro hermoso adornado con una sonrisa nerviosa. Dado que el uniforme no era alguno que él recordara haber visto, pero no dejaba mucho a imaginar por la falda.

— _¡Eso es más corto que el de Kuoh!_

Aunado a ello, el cuerpo de aquella hermosa fémina era un tanto voluptuoso, sin embargo.

— _Yūmi-chan tiene mejor cuerpo._

Ella se movía nerviosa en su lugar, levemente roja de la cara.

—¿Eres tú Hyōdō Issei-kun, verdad?

—Sí…

La chica de pelo cuervo parecía contenta, a Issei se le hizo más extraño ¿Tendría una acosadora?

—Menos mal… —susurró ella aliviada—. Sé que es muy repentino, pero te he visto pasar muchas veces por aquí y ves la puesta de sol.

Ella puso su mano justo donde su corazón.

—Quizás es raro, pero creo que desde ese día me he enamorado de tí a primera vista —eso sí lo sorprendió a más no poder, pero luego ella pasó a sonrojarse más—. ¡Ay no! Qué tonta… esto, mi nombre es Amano Yūma, es un gu-gusto.

Yūma hizo una reverencia.

—Es un gusto, Amano-san —Issei no podía estar más incómodo, este evento fue realmente sorpresivo y no quería lidiar ni tener problemas con su novia por algo así que es fácil de malinterpretar.

¡Y él no quería problemas con su amada Yūmi-chan! ¡No no!

Volviendo a su andada, Yūma habló.

—Este… sé que es MUY repentino pero, ¡¿Saldrías conmigo por favor?!

— _¿Ah?_

Esto fue muy raro, pero era necesario acabar con esto, no podía perder más tiempo por la cena.

—Amano-san, gracias por haberte interesado en alguien como yo… pero la verdad es que no puedo corresponder a ello —dijo afable, mientras pensaba sobre la marcha las palabras correctas—. Yo tengo a alguien importante para mí y que quiero con todo mi ser, no puedo serle infiel a aquel corazón. Sé que en algún lugar habrá alguien para tí.

— _¡Además ella me había observado, es rara!_ —con urgencia pensó muy nervioso, ese tipo de gente jamás traía consigo algo bueno.

A Yūma se le esfumaron los nervios de golpe cuando dijo eso, parecía desilucionada.

—Y-Ya veo…

En ese momento incluso pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada desafortunadamente, así que dejó que ella se lamentara internamente.

—Perdona haberte quitado el tiempo… adiós Hyōdō-kun.

Rápidamente ella salió del lugar corriendo.

—Hombre, eso fue raro y escalofriante, ahora tengo que cuidarme.

Miró el cielo un momento.

—Abuelo que estás allá en el cielo, dime ¿Qué…? ¡Gah! —como si concreto sólido le hubiese caído en la cabeza, un dolor le azotó—. ¡Ni siquiera era un pasaje budista joder!

— _Estúpidas debilidades de demonio_ —molesto se odió.

Igualmente, aquel joven que parecía aparentar normalidad era un Demonio, aunque no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba en el futuro, ser Demonios trajo muchos problemas y cosas que ni él estaba seguro sucedieron.

Ese legado que le quitó algo que jamás podría recursos, pero algún día él debía descubrirlo y lidiar con eso.

—(Suspiro) Los extraño… en fin, a casita.


End file.
